


I Didn't Know I Was Gonna Do That

by manoutoftimeandquake



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manoutoftimeandquake/pseuds/manoutoftimeandquake
Summary: Based on the sneak peek of 7x12- an extended version of the scene and Mack's reaction
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie & Daniel Sousa, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 128





	I Didn't Know I Was Gonna Do That

**Author's Note:**

> Me, writing yet another aos fic to cope with fact that the show is about to end? It's more likely than you think
> 
> Also, anyone else got endgame Dousy on their finale bingo cards?

“Daisy,” Sousa called out as she began to walk away in search of Simmons and Deke.

“Yeah,” she replied, turning around to face him.

Sousa walked towards her, all the things he wanted to say to her running through his mind; how much she had come to mean to him in the short time they’d known each other; how every second they were going to be apart he would be worrying about her safety; how his heart skipped a beat every time she walked into a room.

Everything he was going to say went out of his mind as he instead leant in to kiss her. They pulled apart after a few moments and he could see her smiling at him before she tipped her head up to kiss him again, one of her arms resting lightly on his shoulder as it looped around his neck.

“I didn’t know I was gonna do that,” he muttered.

“I’m glad you did,” Daisy said with a slight nod of her head, the grin still not leaving her face.

Mack coughed from behind them, saying something that sounded like “time loop”. Sousa looked over at him with a confused look on his face and saw that Mack was smirking. He turned back to Daisy and saw she was glaring Mack. It seemed that she knew what Mack was talking about, even if he didn’t.

“What’s he talking about?” Sousa asked.

Daisy let out a small sigh before she explained. “We kissed in the time loop. I told Mack when we were on the quinjet here.”

“We kissed before?”

“I told you that I needed help with something, and you just immediately agreed to help,” Daisy replied. Her hands moved down his front, running along the collar of his blue shirt. “We’d talked in the previous loop and after both of those, I just realised how much I wanted this, that I wanted you.” She bit her lip slightly and looked back up at him. “I should’ve told you earlier.”

“You didn’t have to tell me anything,” Sousa said. He brought one hand up to cup her cheek and brush a loose lock of hair away from her face. “I know you have to go find Deke and Simmons, but please, stay safe. I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to you, no one on this team would.”

“I’ll do my best,” Daisy promised. She pulled him in closer to kiss him once more. “I’ll see you in a bit.” She released her grip on his shirt and gave him one last smile before she walked away.

Sousa stayed where he was stood, watching her leave until she turned around the corner and out of his sight. He turned back to Mack and saw that he was smirking. “What?”

“What happened to you having no intentions?” Mack teased.

“Is that really what you’re focusing on right now?” Sousa asked.

“What? You seemed very insistent at the beginning of our conversation on the quinjet,” Mack replied. “I mean, I’m happy for both of you, but that was a very quick turn around.”

“That was before I knew how she felt,” Sousa defended. “I didn’t want to overstep.”

“Always the gentleman,” Mack said. “Just remember our conversation on the quinjet. I mean what I said, and you do not want the rest of the team coming after you. Have you heard of Grant Ward?”

“No, who’s he?” Sousa asked.

“He was on the team when Daisy first joined S.H.I.E.L.D.,” Mack started to explain. “He and Daisy had a bit of a thing going on between them, but then he turned out to be Hydra.”

“Sorry, her ex turned out to be a Nazi?!” Sousa exclaimed.

“That’s not even close to the weirdest thing that’s happened to this team,” Mack replied. He shook his head slightly. “Him hurting Daisy wasn’t the only reason they hated him, and this all started before I knew this team, but from what I’ve heard, he did not get through their next meeting unscathed.” He looked away from the screen he had been watching. “You’re a nice guy and I don’t want to see the same thing happen to you.”

“Are you saying that everyone is going to treat me like her Nazi ex?” Sousa asked. “Because I am not with Hydra, you guys saved me from being killed by Hydra.”

“I know that, but they’ve had more time to get to know her now, more time to become closer and care about her,” Mack said. “They don’t want to see her hurt.”

“I’m not going to hurt her, I could never,” Sousa replied.

“I know, just had to make sure,” Mack said. “Now come on, we have to figure out how to open those hangar doors.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not watching the finale until tomorrow (I live in the UK and can't watch it live) so if you're watching it live tonight, please don't leave any spoilers in the comments


End file.
